Double Date: Extras Edition
by The Darkside Incarnate
Summary: Like the special features on a DVD, this document will show you all you need to know about Double Date, and the author that made it. Will include lots of special features.
1. Chapter 1: the Story

**-****Double Date: Extras Edition****-**

_**An In Depth Look Into a Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction**_

**By: The Darkside Incarnate (a.k.a. the guy who has way too much time on his hands) **

**SPOILER WARNING!!! ANYONE WHO HASN'T READ DOUBLE DATE SHOULD STAY AWAY FROM THE EXTRAS EDITION UNTIL YOU'VE COMPLETED THE ORIGINAL!!!**

**-The Story-**

Welcome to DD: EE, a special tribute to Double Date, a short story that I wrote that people actually read. This is an in-depth look into that story, examining it in all of its glory. Now, a lot of you give me more credit then I deserve. First of all, I didn't have this all planned out from the very start. See, in reality, it all began with the simple desire to write fan fiction. See, up until DD I'd been upholding a strict policy of original fiction and only original fiction. I tried to write a Kingdom Hearts story at least twice; and a Teen Titans one six or seven times. But each and every attempt was thwarted by a sucky idea.

So, school came and went; I ended up staying in Nevada during my winter break, during which I sat around the house and did absolutely nothing. It got really old really fast. So, I brought out my handy dandy lap top and started thinking up a random story to take up my time.

I decided that it was going to be a Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction. Before, I'd tried to write about things foreign to me, confidence, and super-heroism that kind of thing. Granted, my main genre was Supernatural, but it didn't seam like I could pull it off in fan fiction. So, I decided to make the story an AU, taking away most of the supernatural layers; (The Keyblade, Heartless and all that) I thought of ways to incorporate things from that Fantasy World into the Real World in a Real Form. The first was simple, changing Sora and Roxas from Key Blade wielding bad asses into students at Destiny High.

Next, I decided that the main plot would revolve around a romance between Roxas and Namine. I knew that that was my most favorite pairing, and that I couldn't live without them in my story. I was bored with Sora and Kairi, so I made sure that they were paired up from the very start, and then I thought about how the romance should be handled. From what you see of Roxas in KH2, he looks a bit meek, not too strong-willed until later. Sort of like Oz from Buffy. And so I put Roxas in a situation I'd experienced too many times in the past, something that you just couldn't have. I'm a dude, I like girls, and usual the girls that I like don't like me. So I thought of all the nervousness and confusion of First Love, which I'd experienced before, and put it into the story. Of course, I had a very shallow interpretation of Love not so long ago. And this story was one of the main things which led me to what Love truly is, but more about that later.

So, the girl that Roxas wanted, but was too scared to talk to would be Namine, Namine's best friend would be Kairi, whose boyfriend would be Sora, whose cousin would be Roxas. See, it all connects.

Of course, thinking up a story and writing it are two very different things. So, as I wrote, I was unsure of myself, I'd never ever written about characters that I myself hadn't invented, I was afraid that I'd make them do things that they would not normally do (which I ended up doing quite a few times in RR). So, as a result, there were lots of foolish writing errors.

I made the first chapter short, showing how new I was to this kind of writing. I posted it up, nice and clean with a title "Double Date". I got five responses within the hour. A few said that it was great and that they wanted more, others said that it needed work, and with a little polishing, it could be something great (thanks for that, guys, that first chapter did need some work).

So I removed it for a minute or two, fixed some errors, revised, and posted again. I began work on the second chapter while watching _Charmed_. The third came a little while later. The story wasn't all the way thought through, though, and I sort of rolled with the punches. I'd only really planned chapter one.

At chapter five, I made a major decision which changed the fic from a happy-dippy fluff fic into something a little bit more serious. According to one reader, I changed abruptly from the happy awkwardness of a first date to a dark and more angst filled world, and did it in a way where it was actually a good thing. So, I introduced Xemnas and Organization 13 to the fic. It was then that I realized that I would be making a sequel, and I needed something to branch off from. That's the main reason why The Organization was inserted, because I needed a strong connection to carry on the sequel.

The sixth chapter proved to be the last, and by far the most fun to write. I ended the chapter with some of my best ending sentences ever and said goodbye to Double Date for a while.

But just because Double Date was done didn't mean that I still couldn't learn from it. I reread my own story a few times, going over the interlocking relationships of the characters, exploring the vastness of the universe I could create from this super-short fic. Double Date had a happy message; Love is real, it exists out there for everyone, and it only takes a single action to set it in motion. Whether it's making that first phone call, or posing a quick conversation that leads to "Will you go out with me?" or a note that says; "Will you be my girlfriend" with the yes, no or maybe box. Granted, it isn't love at the very beginning, it starts out as something lesser, but I wanted Roxas and Namine to have something deep, the love they had at first was childish and borrowed a lot from typical high school romance. But in the sequel, Rocky Relationships, I would explore the darker side of love…the self destructive qualities that make us human. But that, of course, is another story.

Tune in next time for an in-depth look into the characters.


	2. Chapter 2: Characters

**-The Characters-**

**MAJOR**

**-Roxas-**

Roxas is one of four main characters throughout the story; Kairi describes him as a deep thinker, who often thinks before he acts. Roxas comes off as quite intelligent, but also very timid, unlike his cousin Sora who is almost his exact opposite. At the beginning of the story he is too shy to talk to Namine, much to his best friend/cousin Sora's annoyance. Roxas is passionately in love with Namine, based on looks alone at first, before it grows into something even more.

Roxas is a former resident of Twilight Town, much like Namine, although they had never met until they came to Destiny Islands. Before Roxas met Namine he was an agent of Organization XIII, an elite group of law breakers whose main goal is to bring down the legendary Shinra Power Company. Because of his involvement in the murder of its CEO, he is severely damaged, changing from outgoing into withdrawn and remote. Roxas' story is told in first person throughout the story.

**-Namine-**

Namine is one of four main characters throughout the story; she is often described by Roxas as beautiful. Namine is a very mixed bag of a character. Although she is certainly attractive she downplays her looks with a timid awkwardness that often makes people focus on her insecurities. This is largely due to being kidnapped by Xemnas at a young age a very long time ago.

Namine is aware of Roxas, and has had a small crush on him, largely due to his looks. And when she falls head first into Sora and Kairi's double dating scheme the situation gets even more fragile. But even while suffering the awkwardness of a first date (much less a double one) she slowly but surely falls in love with Roxas quiet demeanor and fragile personality. She is fascinated by his quiet and withdrawn life, which has more then a casual resemblance to her own. She fails to notice this however. But the more and more she associates with Roxas, the more she escapes from her enclosed life, as does Roxas.

The simplicity of Roxas and Namine's relationship is built upon one fact, the brightness that each of them brings out from each other. Roxas and Namine are in love because they bring out the best in one another. Namine's story is told in first person throughout the entire story.

**-Sora- **

Sora is one of four main characters throughout the story. He is a comic relief through DD. Sora is optimistic and happy, having no troubled past. Although, at times, simple minded he has a knack for seeing things for what they really are. Although the things that are right in front of his face are often missed.

Sora is Roxas' more outgoing cousin and best friend. Sora is hyperactive and has been warned to stay away from sugar. He often acts young hearted and immature, but you can't help but love Sora for his simplicity. He is passionately in love with Kairi, a love that can often become complete and utter lust. Despite their dramatic sexual attraction, they are sincere and truly do love each other.

Or do they?

-**Kairi- **

Kairi is one of four main characters throughout the story, Sora's girlfriend, and the mastermind behind the plot to get Roxas and Namine together. She cares deeply about Sora and is often described as a "Fiery Haired Goddess". Kairi is beautiful, but often impulsive and outwardly selfish at times. But the most beautiful part of Kairi might just be her flaws, flaws that lead her to directly interfere in Roxas and Namine's love lives, which ultimately lead to the successfulness of an otherwise impossible match.

Kairi's past isn't particularly mentioned, for even though she is a main character, her view point is never shown. In other words, the story never flips to her first person view. You learn everything about Kairi from other people's point of view.

But, in my mind, Kairi's past is a little like this. She first lived in a town called Radiant Garden, but later moved to Destiny Islands for a simpler life. She first met Sora via the mayor's house, after he introduced her to the other children. Sora and Kairi gradually grew from best friends to secret crushes. Outwardly, her relationship is perfect, but there's a darker side of her past, which clouds her judgment and brings out many insecurities.

**MINOR**

-**Xemnas-**

Xemnas is the leader of Organization XIII, a psychotic teen whose main goal is to destroy the Shinra Company. His first major victory was killing its current heir, Sephiroth, who was later replaced by Cloud.

Xemnas also attempts to sway Roxas and Axel back to his side, who both left after he killed Sephiroth. He mentions having a brother named Xehanort, who is never officially seen. Xehanort will make a definite appearance in Livid Love, the third story in the series.

Xemnas seems to have a strange, dark affection for Larxene; another organization member.

-**Axel-**

Not seen until chapter five of the story, Axel is a former member of Organization XIII (much like Roxas). He is known to be pyromaniac, and to have had an accidental hand in the death of Sephiroth of the Shinra Company; he was passionately in love with Larxene, who chose to stay with the Organization, in fear that Xemnas would kill her if she left. This leaves Axel heart broken, but determined to save her. He is only seen briefly, but has a large part to play in the following stories.

-**Larxene- **

Axel's former lover, Larxene is desperately looking for a way to leave the Organization and rejoin Axel without getting killed herself. But she finds that it is not easy, because Xemnas has taken a strange sort of liking to her. Larxene blames Axel for leaving her behind, but that ends after she encounters him in chapter five. Not much else is known about Larxene until Rocky Relationships, the sequel to this story.

**-Organization XIII- **

A group of hooded figures who are seen to surround Xemnas during chapter five, Larxene is the only one (besides Xemnas) to remove her hood. The organization is a unique band of law breaking teens who seek to end the Shinra Company. Many of the Organization Members (the current ones) are not revealed until Rocky Relationships.

**-Sephiroth-**

The former owner of the Shinra Company, Sephiroth was a notorious scam artist and schemer, plots that later went full circle and led to his demise at the hands of Xemnas.

**A/N Well that's all the DD characters. I might have mentioned others, but either I didn't find them important enough or I just decided to skip out on them. If you found out some things that you didn't know, then review and tell me what you thought was interesting. **

**On the next part of DD: EE, I'll do a sort of Writers Commentary of Chapter One, I'll tell you what I was going for, the errors I made, and other stuff. See you next time. **


	3. Chapter 3: Writers Commentary, 1

**Hello, all. This is the first ever Writers Commentary type thing that I've done for this story. What happens is, I'm going to show you exactly what I was going for in a few chapters. The first will be, of course, the first chapter. This chapter took forever to write, because I tried to write a fan fiction for Kingdom Hearts at least three times. But after I got the special moment of inspiration and finally got started, the rest came easy. Now, all the text in bold will be my commentary. The things that were originally in bold (the title, caption and so on) will now be in Italics. **

_Double Date?_

_A Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction_

_By: The Darkside Incarnate_

_-Chapter 1: The Plan-_

**If you've read my stories before you may have noticed that I begin every single story with the title bolded (you can't tell here) and underlined, the caption in italics and bolded (still can't tell), my penname positioned to the right margin (also in bold), along with the chapter, contained in two dashes and in bold. This is how I like to start every story, with all necessary information at the top.**

**Now, I begin the chapter with our favorite Nobody, Roxas, although, since this is an AU, he isn't a Nobody, he's just a normal high school student. After Rocky Relationships, I planned to begin all of the Double Date stories with Roxas, but I broke that tradition with Livid Love, beginning with Sakura instead.**

**He starts doing what all guys are good at…ogling stuff they can't have.**

I'm sitting on a bench when it happens. She smiles at me. Namine, yeah, that's right, the girl I've been crushing on for GOD knows how long. Her blonde hair slides through the air, her eyes glowing. Wait…is she really looking at me.

'_Oh crap she's going to talk to me? What do I do? What do I do?'_ the thoughts swirl through my head like a crazed tornado. God I wish that Sora was here, he'd know what to do.

**Notice how he thinks wishes that Sora was here, because he would have the courage to get up and talk to the girl. Roxas has this issue where he thinks Sora would be better equipped to deal with romantics, because he, as I've pointed out, isn't too skilled at playing the leading man quite yet.**

And magically, just like that, my spiky haired, optimistic brunette of a cousin is beside me. "Hey Roxas, what're you doing?"

"Um…um…admiring the view of…"

"What view?"

"The one of the uh…wall…" I'm such an idiot. I mean if I can't even think of something intelligent to say to my own flesh and blood then what am I going to do when Namine' actually notices me?

Sora stares where I stare, then grins his signature cheesy smile. "Right…" he laughs, "the wall."

"It's the truth!"

**I originally brought Sora into it because he's so fun to make fun of. He's down right hysterical. But I found that Roxas and Sora could have great chemistry, and banter between them was pretty damn fun to write.**

"Oh, and I guess it doesn't matter that NAMINE' is in front of that wall?" he asks loudly, laughing his head off the whole time.

"Dude, shut up!" I whack him in the head with one fist.

"Ow!" Sora falls off of his seat, hitting the ground with a thump.

Wow, he made a real crash that time.

"You know," Sora murmurs, rubbing a newly made bump on his head, "if you're gonna hit me every time you have girl trouble, then we'll have some problems. I mean, you're always staring at her."

"Like you always stare at Kairi?"

"Yeah, but me and her are dating. Besides, don't get depressed, she was going to come over here…but then she just changed her mind and turned."

**This sentence essentially introduces to the reader the concept of Sora and Kairi being a happy and established couple; a concept that may not hold up so well in Rocky Relationships.**

"True…wait…she was GOING to come over?" I ask, bewildered, I redirecting my attention to Namine' then to Sora, then back to Namine'. She's no longer looking at me.

She's so beautiful. It's amazing how her hair is like sun light, bright and amazing, it's captivating how her form perfectly fits her clothes. She's just…perfect.

"Dude!" I turn back to Sora, with a dazed expression on my face.

"Um…what?"

"You're doing it again."

_-Sora-_

**Now, this tells the reader that the entire story won't be told through Roxas' point of view. I feel that stories should always have multiple perspectives, to give layer to a story. But, I mean, books like "Heavy Metal and You," are brilliant, and they only tell the story of one character. I could never do it that way, though. **

My cousin Roxas turns back to me, "Um…what?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

Someone's in denial.

"Staring at—never mind, I'm clearly not getting my point across."

"You have a point?" He asks; his voice layered with that tone that he has when he's thinking about a girl. That voice that tells me that he couldn't care less about what I'm saying, all he cares about is Namine'.

"Yes and—"I stop, an idea forming in my head.

"What…" before he can finish his question I'm gone.

"I'll be right back!" I yell to him, before dashing towards the other side of the school. It's the end of the day, the time when everyone is getting in their cars, or being picked up by others.

'_Where is she…?'_

I finally come upon her, my red headed beauty, stepping into Olette's car. Kairi is an amazing girl; let's just get that part across right now. She's nice, funny and smart, and we've been friends since we were kids. Not to mention she looks great in miniskirts.

Hey she's my girlfriend; I'm aloud to have thoughts. You should see what happens when she actually DOES wear miniskirts.

**Kairi's introduction begins like a lot of my introductions, with a brief summary of the personality and an outlook on the more…attractive aspects of their body.**

"Hey Kairi!" I shout.

She turns around, "I'm right here you know."

**Making fun of Sora is so fun…**

"I have an idea, Ithinkweshouldgoonadoubledatewithroxasandnaminebecauseroxasistooshytoasknamineoutsoithinkwecanmakeiteasierforhimifewejusthaveadoubledatewiththem!" I say, all in the space of a couple seconds.

**See what I mean?**

"Repeat, but slower this time," Kairi says, I have a tendency to talk too fast if you haven't all ready noticed.

"I think that we should go on a double date with Roxas and Namine' because Roxas is to shy to ask Namine out, so I think we can make it easier for him if we just have a double date with them," it takes all my strength to talk that slow.

"Roxas likes Namine'?"

"Yeah."

"I KNEW IT!" Kairi squeals.

"Aw…" I say, falling on my back from the force of the strange scream.

"Namine' likes him too! She's been to shy to ask him though."

"REALLY?"

We both stare at each other, a sly grin that screams "deviousness" crosses Kairi's face, a huge grin on mine. A plan forms.

**This is where the chaos starts…**

_-A couple seconds of scheming later…-_

"Okay, I'll ask Namine' if she wants to go, I'll tell her it's just us…when you guys show up we'll just say it was an accident. Just make sure Roxas is at your house, so that you guys can get there when we get there."

"Yes sir!" I salute her.

"You're so cute—"Olette honks her horn impatiently.

**What could possibly be more fun then making fun of Sora? Sora and Kairi's rare but still bizarre and sometimes sexual moments. It's just so…wow. I love me some Sokai. **

"We should invite Hayner and Olette too!"

Before I can answer, Kairi jumps into Olette's car and they drive away. As I watch her go she shouts, "Stick to the plan!"

This is going to be a very interesting night.

**-Roxas-**

In five minutes Sora is back, and he's begging me to go to his house. Well…I don't have anything better to do…

**A bit of foreshadowing never hurt anyone, right?**

TO BE CONTINUED

_A\N well…how was the First Chapter? This is my first ever fan fiction attempt. Please, no flames. I know it's bad. Just tell me how I can improve, not how bad it is. Thanks. Anyway, till chap. 2._

**And, like all my chapters, it ends on an author's note. **

**The next segment of the Extras Edition will be a Bloopers section, where everything that CAN go wrong, usually does. Tune in next time, folks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bloopers

**AN: The following is a crude list of humorous bloopers that occurred during the creation, writing, and development of Double Date. (To be taken seriously, like, seriously, this is the real deal, no pulling punches or anything).**

**-Bloopers!-**

**Roxas and Sora:**

Roxas: Sora, hello! We're supposed to be working on the opening scene, you know, I really hate it when you…what are you doing?

Sora: Watching Buffy. (Chews popcorn)

Roxas: I don't get what the attraction is to this…whoa…who is that?

Sora: That's Willow. She's a Lesbian Witch.

Roxas: Uh…huh…

Sora: ROXAS! Your nose! It's bleeding!

**Kairi and Namine**

Kairi: So…you end up with Roxas?

Namine: Uh-huh.

Kairi: Oh, okay then.

Namine: Why, what's wrong with Roxas?

Kairi: Nothing, nothing! You know; if you're into that sort of thing.

Namine: (Is turning pink) What sort of thing?

Kairi: Oh, you know…the blond thing…

Namine: Blondes?! What's wrong with Blondes??!

Kairi: Um, oh, well...(flustered!)

Namine: If you're so great then how did you end up with Sora? Huh, huh?!

Kairi: (Darkly) Because…it's…CANON! (DUN, DUN, DUN!!)

**Riku**

Riku: WTF? I'm not even IN this story!

**The Writer**

The Incarnate: MISS INDEPENDANT (Singing)

His Mom: …what are you doing?

The Incarnate: (Twitches.) N-nothing…

**Xemnas**

Xemnas: Wait…why do I kill people again?

The Incarnate: (Shows his notes)

Xemnas: …sorry I asked.

**The Writer**

The Incarnate: …must…add…more…fluff

The Incarnate's friends and family: O.O

**Namine**

Therapist: Now, Namine. Welcome to your very first therapy session. Now, would you like to explain to me why you threw Kairi in front of a bus?

Namine: Saw it in a movie once.

Therapist: …what movie?

Namine: Mean girls.

**The Writer**

The Incarnate's Mother: We're all a bit…concerned about this…

The Incarnate's Dad: Writing thing.

TIM: Yes. We think you're taking it a…BIT too seriously.

TI: Me, serious? HAHA! You know what's really serious? Roxas and Namine, I'm wondering if they should have sex in chapter five! Or maybe chapter six, at the end, on that hill…all though, it will be tricky explaining how Namine managed to put a condom on Roxas as they were rolling down a hill…

**Sora**

Sora: I'm bringing sexy back…

Roxas: Y—

Kairi: More like scaring it away.

**Namine**

Therapist: Now, I think I should ask the question that's bothering us both the most. Why were you so angry with Kairi?

Namine: She's got a problem with blondes.

Therapist: And what's wrong with that? I mean, I know it might be slightly offensive to you, but—

Namine: Ever heard of _Hannibal Lector_?

Therapist: No…

Namine: You're about to (cracks knuckles)…

**Larxene and Axel**

Larxene: Should we really be doing this? In the closet?!

**The Writer**

The Incarnate: …but when you think about it, Xemnas is the only possible villain who could be that evil and that residual in such a short time. I mean, what, a couple hundred words to be a big bad ass villain? Not many could pull it off. But my Xemnas sure can. He's a real—

The Incarnate's Mother: (Collapses)

**Sora and Roxas**

Sora: Let's try this again…I'm bringing sexy back!

Roxas: YEAH!

Sora: Those other boys, don't know how to—

Riku: Has anyone seen my shampoo, I know I left it around here somewhere…

Sora: O.O

**Riku**

Riku: Maybe it's in my closet…HOLY SHIT, AXEL!

**Namine**

Police: What happened here?

Namine: There's a simple explanation, the Therapist…fell down the stairs, the pencil got knocked off the table and sort of…flew into her eye, her arms broke on the way down and her foot has always been that crooked.

Police: What about the teeth?

Namine: What teeth?

Police: The ones you're using as a bracelet.

Namine: W-what? Oh, how did THOSE get there?

**Kairi**

Kairi: …

The Doctor: A full body cast, huh? That's rough.

**The Writer**

The Incarnate: (Gasp) REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!!!

**Sora and Roxas**

Sora: I'm bringing sexy back.

Roxas: (half-heartedly) Yeah.

Sora: Those other boys…don't know…how to... (yawns)

Roxas, why did we have to do this at night? Why not tomorrow?

Sora: B-because…someone could interrupt.

Riku: (Runs up to them) Oh my god; you'll never guess what I saw in the closet!

Sora: Was it Xigbar?

**The Writer**

The Incarnate: Yes, I took my meds…

**A/N: That wasn't ACTUALLY serious. That was a complete joke. None of it actually happened. No, Namine did not seriously injure Kairi and kill an innocent therapist. I'm pretty sure Axel and Larxene are screwing in my closet, but I can't be sure. Be sure to review. Sorry if this wasn't funny, I tried my hardest. But, really, this was written and edited at two in the morning, how good could it possibly BE?!**

**Next time, on Double Date, Extras Edition: Interviews with the Cast and Crew (I.E: Me and the cast of Kingdom Hearts)**


	5. Chapter 5: Interviews with Cast & Crew

**A/N: The following are several interviews with the cast and crew behind Double Date. Remember that the individual opinions and views expressed in said interviews are those of the person being interviewed, and do not reflect the separate opinions of The Darkside Incarnate or his affiliates. **

**-Interviews with the Cast & Crew-**

**Section 1: Out of Character's Never Looked This Hot **

**-Namine-**

**Interviewer: **How did you feel about your portrayal in the story?

**Namine: **Oh, yeah, I loved it. I felt that I was sort of…balanced. I wasn't completely blonde, I wasn't ditzy, I thought for myself, yet I wasn't too bitchy—"

**Interviewer: **Are you implying that women who think for themselves are bitchy?

**Namine: **W-what—No, no of course not!

**Interviewer: **Noted.

**Namine: **What were you asking again?

**Interviewer: **Your portrayal, in the story?

**Namine: **Oh, right. Yes, I felt that it was balanced. I was nice, and I was kind of tough, but I was still realistic.

**Interviewer: **Now, there have been some rumors going around about you, erm… (Picks up tabloid)…killing a therapist.

**Namine: **W-what! No! (Sweat drops) She tripped! And a pencil fell into her eye! And her legs were broken by the fall! And her foot's always been that crooked!

**Interviewer: **(laughs) Uh…huh.

**Riku**

**Interviewer: **How did you feel about—?"

**Riku: **Why am I even here? I'm not even IN this fucking story. I don't even think I'm MENTIONED!

**Interviewer: **And why do you think that is?

**Riku: **Why do I think that is? I'll TELL you why I think that is. The author is lazy, and stupid. He is both an idiot and a sloth. He was stupid enough to forget about me, and too lazy to think up a story line for me! He was shallow! AND AN IDIOT! GOOD GOD, WAS HE AN IDIOT!

**Interviewer: **Now, if we could just—

**Riku: **AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE!!?

**Interviewer: **I have a feeling you're going to tell me…

**Kairi**

**Interviewer: **Well, I'm glad to see you made a full recovery.

**Kairi: **Yep.

**Interviewer: **What happened to give you those injuries?

**Kairi: **It was Na—

(Namine appears behind the Interviewer, holding a butcher knife)

**Kairi: **(Sweat drops) Um, well…it was…Na…Naruto! I don't know how he snuck up on me, orange jumpsuit and all.

**Interviewer: **…Right.

**Sora**

**Interviewer: **So, how do you feel about your portrayal in the story?

**Sora: **Well, aside from a few times when I sort of felt like an idiot…it was okay. (Smiles big)

**Interviewer: **Oh, yeah, I bet. Did you sometimes feel that you were a little TOO optimistic in the story? Was that intentional or unintentional?

**Sora: **I don't know. Unintentional, I guess. All the crap that got fucked up in this story is the author's fault, which is pretty damn clear. But I did have some good reasons to be optimistic, I had an amazing girlfriend with red hair, I DIDN'T have to go to fucking Twilight Town or Hollow Bastion, I didn't have to take off my shirt in Atlantica, and I didn't have to kill any giant black ants.

**Interviewer: **That's interesting…I don't think I've seen the fourth wall broken _quite _that many times in a row before, but okay.

**Sora: **Yeah, it was all very cool. But from what I've read of The Writer's notes, he's got some sinister things planned for me next story around…

**The Incarnate: **You have no idea. (Maniacal laughter)

**Axel and Friends **

**Interviewer: **So, how do you and the rest of the organization feel about your portrayals in the story? Good, bad, awesome, amazing, what are we talking about, here?

**Axel: **Oh, yeah. I was great, lots of Pyro fun. I think I could've had some more screen time—erm, chapter time…keyboard time?

**Xemnas: **At least you're not psychotic..._bastard. _

**Larxene: **I hope you're not talking to the writer.

**Xemnas: **Why do you say that?

**Larxene: **Cause' one time, I told him that his moustache looked tacky, and now I'm going to _die. _

**Xemnas: **Oh, that's rough.

**The Incarnate: **Yes, remember Xemnas. I am god.

**Xemnas: **Yes, right, of course…um…sir.

**The Incarnate: **(Mr. Burns style) _Eeeeeeeeeeexceeeeeleeeent._

**Roxas**

**Interviewer: **Hello, Roxas.

**Roxas: **Hi.

**Interviewer: **So, I'm curious. How did you feel about your portrayal in the story?

**Roxas: **It was pretty great. I got to make out with Nam. Which is always…you know…nice. (Blushes)

**Interviewer: **I quite enjoyed that scene.

**Roxas: **Yeah…it was…um, nice.

**Interviewer: **So, you were okay with the portrayal?

**Roxas: **Yeah. (Suddenly angry.) At least I didn't get stranded in fucking DIGITAL Twilight Town. What, real Twilight Town not good enough for you people? Fuckers…and don't even get me started on the Axel/Roxas craze that's "sweeping the nation" fucking fan girls. Yeah, thanks a lot for the goddamn undertones Square Enix. And no, I haven't forgotten you, Disney FUCKERS.

**Interviewer: **Um… (Cough)

**Roxas: **And whose idea was it to have Jesse Fucking McCartney voice me?? Why? GOOD GOD WHY?!?!?!

**Interviewer: **(Slowly inches away)

**Roxas: **And why are there so many fan fics about Sora FUCKING me? Okay, he is a TOTAL uke! I would NEVER get fucked by Sora. I would be the one doing the fucking! Not…that I…god! Stupid people! WORD TWISTERS!!!!

**Section 2: Love, Sex, and Everything in Between **

**Namine (Part 2)**

**Interviewer: **So, let's talk about the hormones.

**Namine: **Fun, fun, fun.

**Interviewer: **How did you feel about kissing Roxas?

**Namine: **I was excited. Roxas is pretty cute…nice voice too. (Giggles)

**Interviewer: **(Laughs.) So; is Roxas talented in that area? The kissing, I mean.

**Namine: **Oh, yeah. Hedoesn't use too much tongue, and he does this cute lip-bite thing.

**Interviewer: **Oh, adorable!

**Namine: **Well, I thought so.

**Interviewer: **And Roxas doesn't mind your certain…shall we say…homicidal tendencies?

**Namine: **…excuse me? (Hesitantly withdraws a pencil)

**Riku (Part 2)**

**Interviewer: **Now let's—

**Riku: **How many times do I have to fucking tell you? I'M NOT IN THE STORY!!!

**Kairi (Part 2)**

**Interviewer: **So, how did you feel about your…sometimes provocative relationship with Sora, in this story?

**Kairi: **Well. Sora's a very cute boy, nice hair. And, hey, in our videogame he goes all over the place to save me. I mean, I used to criticize Zelda about always getting captured. But now I'm starting to get it.

**Interviewer: **I see.

**Kairi: **And plus, have you SEEN him naked?

**Interviewer: **No. But if you go to google you can see him in some very compromising positions, with a certain blond boy named Roxas.

**Kairi: **HAWT.

**Interviewer: **Indeed.

**Sora (Part 2)**

**Interviewer: **How do you feel about your relationship with Kairi, and its sexual undertones as depicted in the story?

**Sora: **Um…

**Interviewer: **(Flatly.) How's the sex?

**Sora: **Oh, yeah! It's awesome. Kairi's really good. I think she's had a lot of experience.

**Interviewer: **_Really_?

**Sora: **N-not that she's a-a slut, or anything! No, I and Kairi are solid. We'll be together till the end of time.

**Interviewer: **Okay, I get that. Just…where do you think she learned those moves?

**Riku: **I'll give you three guesses (winks).

**Sora: **WHAT?!

**Axel and Friends (Part 2)**

**Interviewer: **So, Axel. I'm curious about your feelings towards the certain, um, hints about a romantic past between you and Larxene.

**Larxene: **LIES, I TELL YOU! LIES!

**Axel: **…No, it was great. It's better then boning your best friend in some twisted young girl's own, own, personal fantasies.

**Interviewer: **Yeah, I get that. And since Larxene's already made her views perfectly clear…

**Larxene: **(twitch)

**Interviewer:** …What about you, Xemnas?

**Xemnas: **According to the writer, I apparently have this weird stalker thing going with Larxene. But, like my minion—

**Axel: **UGH! It's Axel! A-X-E-L! AXEL! GOT IT FUCKING MEM—

**Xemnas: **Yes, yes, number VIII, I remember. Jesus.

**Axel: **(Glares)

**Xemnas: **Like I was saying, I think it's better then having sex with Saix. I mean, he's a reasonably tolerable guy but… (shivers.) … (Whisper) Have you seen his hair? I mean…the fuck?

**Roxas (Part 2)**

**Interviewer: **How did you feel about yours and Namine's relationship in the story?

**Roxas: **It's always fun, being her boyfriend. I mean, Mary Sue's are great. But I was pixilated for Namine. And that's a very deep bond.

**Interviewer: **Aw, that's sweet. Sounds like it came from the heart.

**Roxas: **Yeah. I love her. (Smiles)

**Interviewer: **So you love her enough to put up with certain…anger issues?

**Roxas: **(Laughs Uneasily) …anger issues? What are you— (whispers) _she's got a tracking device on my ankle I can't say a thing, so shut up, you twit—_talking about?

**Section 3: Where are They Going? **

**Namine (Part 3)**

**Interviewer: **So, what are your plans after Double Date?

**Namine: **Well, I'm going to reappear in the sequel, and rumor has it that Roxas gets to take off his pants… (dreamy sigh)…and we get to talk about sex, and a lot of the limitations are being taken off.

**Interviewer: **Oh, that sounds lovely. Any other projects?

**Namine: **Well, I'm supposed to be starring in Zoo York, this little story where Roxas is in a band and…I don't _think _I'm his groupie, but…

**Riku (Part 3)**

**Interviewer: **I know it hurts. But I'm sure the author has big plans for you in the future, Riku.

**Riku: **(Sniffles) I know…b-b-but…I wasn't even _mentioned_!

**Interviewer: **But I heard you're supposed to be in the Rocky Relationships sequel, are you not?

**Riku: **Y-Yes…and he's supposed to have plans for me…

**The Incarnate: **Plans involving tight leather, and high heels.

**Riku: **…I hope you mean a new OC.

**Kairi (Part 3)**

**Interviewer: **So, I heard you're set to appear in Zoo York, and Rocky Relationships?

**Kairi: **Oh, yeah. But I think I'm sort of a bitch in RR.

**Interviewer: **Why do you say that?

**Kairi: **Well I looked in The Writer's notes, and it was like "What the hell is she doing?!"

**Sora (Part 3)**

**Sora: **Yeah, yeah. I'm in the sequel too.

**Interviewer: **Oh, good!

**Axel and Friends (Part 3)**

**Interviewer: **Who here is in the sequel?

**Axel: **Me!

**Larxene: **…I think I'm going to die…

**Xemnas: **I'm in it.

**Interviewer: **What about Zoo York?

**Axel: **Yeah, definitely.

**Larxene: **I don't know. It's in the air, at this point.

**Xemnas: **Probably. He'll need an antagonist to shove off a cliff or something…and I'm the obvious choice.

**Interviewer: **Right…

**Roxas (Part 3)**

**Interviewer: **Okay, Roxas. Last question of the day. Are you in the sequel?

**Roxas: **Oh, yeah. I have to take off my clothes though. (Blush.)

**Interviewer: **Hey, at least it's not on Broad Way.

**Roxas: **True, that.

**Interviewer: **And Namine told me you were in Zoo York?

**Roxas: **Yeah, and I think Namine's my groupie… (trails off)

**Interviewer: **Well, all in all, this has been a pretty mixed bag, folks. I've been threatened by homicidal blondes, confounded by idiots, I've been a therapist to a silver haired hottie, and I've discussed the ups and downs of Yaoi. And you've all seen it here, on Double Date: Extras Edition!

**A/N: So, yes. That's it for this section of DD: EE. It's been fun, writing. I've been adding sections whenever I've born, and I made the final leap for the finish. Now all that's left is editing, and a bit of formatting. So, now you guys know that Roxas is in Zoo York as well, and so is Namine, Kairi, and Axel. Also, you guys can feel sorry for Larxene, (MASSIVE SPOILER WARNING!!) whose death I foreshadowed several times in this Interview section. **

**So, next time we'll be doing another commentary, this time with The Date, Part 1 (chapter 3). I'm going to have fun, because, for the first time in a while, I'll be able to project myself into the words, instead of some character, like Kairi, or Sora, or whatever. **

**See you guys next time. Be sure to review…I'll kill you if you don't. **


	6. Chapter 6: Writers Commentary, 2

-Double Date: Extras Edition-

**A/N: Hey, boys and girls. We're back for another writer's commentary, this time for chapter three. I'm The Darkside Incarnate, also known as Tommy. Like before, everything that was originally bolded will be in italics, and everything originally in italics will be underlined, so as to avoid confusion. Anything bolded is my comments on the events of the chapter. Enjoy.**

_-Chapter 3: The Date (pt. 1 awkward hell)-_

**Earlier, I told you that whenever I start a story I have the title, caption, and the "By: The Darkside Incarnate" part in bold, with the title and caption centered and the third part set to the left. Since this is the THIRD chapter, it starts out with the chapter being aligned to the left. Although, if you look through a few of my stories, you'll notice that I sometimes accidentally break this rule.**

"Hey Rox, wanna go somewhere with me?" Sora asks with a little too much enthusiasm. He's being optimistic, that's always a bad sign.

**See? Everyone makes fun of Sora.**

"No, I don't."

"C'mon dude, how are you going to live a life if you're always sitting around watching _Underworld _all the time?"

**Ha. I forgot all about this. See, I saw the movie Underworld (and loved it for its undeniably sexy heroine, and hated it for its poor interpretation of Vampires), and because aspects of myself are sometimes emulated through my characters, Sora and Roxas end up watching and loving it. This same effect would later be seen in a chapter of Rocky Relationships, where Sakura and Sora bond over episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, both openly expressing a love for the show. Buffy is one of my favorite shows. And its sixth season influenced a lot of Rocky Relationship's tone. **

"You're the one who wanted to watch it!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"We need to go somewhere, okay?" he grabs the back of my shirt and hurls me to my feet. Damn, the kid's strong.

Before I can protest again, he practically drags me to his car.

"Sora!" he doesn't answer, he just drives.

"Sore uh," I say, pronouncing the syllables of his name like separate words.

**Originally, the line "Sore uh" was going to be like "Sore-Uh!" but the stupid spell checker wouldn't allow it, and me being impatient, just changed it around until it fit. **

No response, he just goes faster.

"Damn it Sora! Are you going to talk to me?"

He sighs, "What?"

"Where are we going?"

"To eat, duh. If you're as hungry as I am, then it's probably obvious," he pats his stomach, and almost on cue, mine starts rumbling.

"I am kind of hungry…" I admit.

"Exactly," he nods, using his cheesy grin.

I start to say something else but he turns up the radio, and communication becomes impossible.

_-Namine'-_

**Notice how Namine's name has the little ' thing in it. Well, this was because I was trying to figure out how to make that thing, like in café. Does anyone know? The few times that I do try to use Namine's name correctly, I just copy and paste the "e" out of "café". You'll notice that Namine's name seldom includes the slash mark.**

"Why are we here?" I ask Kairi, eyeing the surrounding restaurant known to all Destiny Islanders as the "The Gummi Ship" (god knows why they named it THAT).

**Another way in which I try to incorporate Kingdom Hearts terminology into the universe that this story is set in. You may notice, however, that "Gummi" is used another time to name something in Rocky Relationships, due to lack of creativity. **

"Because we're going to eat and…" she trails off.

"And what?" I demand.

"And we're…meeting someone," she admits.

My heart skips a beat, my throat tightens and I have a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. I all ready know who we're meeting, I all ready know what Kairi's planning. But, of course, I still have to ask.

**I love Namine. Of all the characters I write for she is easily one of my favorites. In Kingdom Hearts: COM, we see her progress from shy, easily controllable witch to empowered force, which sacrifices Sora's own memories of her to restore the memories she took. Namine matures a similar way in the story. She changes from shy to more out-going.**

"Who?"

She looks up at me, her wide blue eyes peering through me. "Roxas and Sora."

My heart skips four beats then, even though I saw it coming from a mile away, I can all ready tell that this was planned.

I know that this is it.

I'm finally going to talk to Roxas, to really talk to him. I'm getting the chance to peer into his eyes, observe his voice, his muscles…everything that makes Roxas…Roxas.

**I remember being really worried about that line "…everything that makes Roxas…Roxas," because of a slight awkwardness to it. When I write things, I try to make sure that the story has a flow, with easy to follow dialogue that allows the reader to coast through it. I hate it when a confusing line breaks up my concentration, making me reread it and then try to submerse myself back in the story. I was afraid that this line would do that to you, so far though, I've gotten no complaints.**

As all of these revelations slip through my head, I hear a sound, the sound of a ringing bell. It signals that someone is entering the restaurant…which means—

"Namine'?" the voice is one part soft, two parts timid, and entirely hopeful. I know who it is almost immediately.

I look up from my soda, and gaze at Roxas. He's wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a T shirt, all I wore was a tiny white dress that Kairi insisted that I change into. She said it made me look 'hot' which is flattering, but still kind of creepy. Now her true intentions for making me wear it are clear, to impress Roxas.

**Ah, Namine's white dress. Truth be told, I pictured her in this outfit the entire story, even though she had supposedly been wearing something different earlier. **

"H-hello…"

"Hi Sora!" Kairi says cheerfully as her boy friend sits beside her on the other side of the booth.

Roxas looks at Sora, a question in his eyes. "C'mon Rox, sit down."

Rox? Cute nickname.

Roxas glares at Sora before easing himself down, very carefully, beside me. I turn to him as he finally settles down and use my best smile. He grins back, not Sora's cheesy grin, but a better, more sincere look of happiness.

**Am I the only one that likes Roxas' smile better, the few times that we see it in the game?**

As I stare at him I begin to notice all these little things, small, but important things. How his eyes are a bright blue, like two stars. I feel the aura that vibrates all around his body, the intense presence that allows him to think and feel differently then others. He's different…not like anyone I've ever met. How is can he do this? How can he make me fall for him even more with just one look…?

**Previously to this story, I had gotten some complaints on Fiction Press about my over-use of dialogue and, at times, complete and utter lack of description. As a result, one of my mission statements in THIS story was to describe lots. Hopefully I succeeded. **

"Hello, hello…can I get either of you anything?" I look away from Roxas and notice Kairi, Sora and a waitress all staring at us. The waitress looks impatient, like she's been waiting for us to pay attention to her for a while.

"Um…Chilly Cheese Fries please…" I answer uncertainly.

**At this Christian Camp I went to, you could order Chilly Cheese Fries…god, those things were amazing.**

"Same here," Roxas murmurs, looking down at his plate, breaking the powerful glance that we shared.

The waitress smiles in a relieved kind of way, "I'll get right on it."

The woman departs, and all is silent.

No one's speaking; not Roxas, not Kairi, not even 'talk your head off' Sora. I sigh, embracing myself for the awkward hell that's destined to follow.

"**Awkward Hell" remains, to this day, one of my favorite chapter titles. **

_**-Sora-**_

'_Are they going to talk?' _I ask myself, staring at Roxas and Namine. I turn to Kairi, _'Are we going to talk?'_

"So…I hear the burgers at this place are really good…" I start, pulling on a grin, "and the soda too, I mean it's just so hard to find quality soda these days…"

**Sora is often used as an Ice Breaker by me, simply because of his simple, goofy way of doing so. Although, I have noticed that he seems a lot more competent in crackerjacks00's stories. **

I'm interrupted from my potential rant by Namine', "Isn't Soda the same everywhere?"

There's a small silence before Kairi speaks up, "Yeah, it is."

"But some places could be better then others…like if this place made their ice from blood…then I guess the soda would taste bad if you put ice. But if they made it out of water, it would be okay wouldn't it. So technically, soda isn't ALWAYS the same," Roxas says, looking up from the table and smiling.

**Some may not notice, but this is a turning point for both Roxas and Namine. Namine's comment "Isn't Soda the same everywhere?" is her first real dialogue interaction around Roxas, and begins their first conversation. Then, Roxas asserts his opinion with his short monologue about bloody ice.**

YAY, progress!

"Okay, who the hell would make their ice out of blood?" Kairi asks.

"Our school's cafeteria," Namine' cuts in.

**This is still one of my favorite jokes.**

We all laugh at that.

"But really, I mean, there's such a think as health inspectors, any restaurant that made their ice out of blood would be shut down."

"Unless the place was rich, and they paid the health inspectors enough money to turn a blind eye. Or maybe the place OWNS the health inspectors," I retort.

"Wow…talk about a conspiracy theory…" Roxas rolls his eyes at me.

"What? It could happen!"

"Maybe in an alternate universe," the other three say, all at the same time.

Wow. Looks like I'm cornered.

Suddenly the waitress appears again, looking even more gorgeous then before; with those long, movie star legs and that soft chocolate complexion.

"Here's your food," she says shortly. She puts the plates down, and leaves.

"Someone's in a bad mood…" it isn't until I say that that I notice no one is talking again.

'_Great,' _I think to myself, _'back to square one.'_

**Even though they make progress, Roxas and Namine have a knack for reverting to their old selves.**

_A/N I'm ending that chapter here for now. It doesn't seam that I can make it go on without making it some what confusing. _

**And as usual it ends with an author's note. By the way, that excuse for making it a two-part sequence is bull shit. In reality, I was just too lazy. This also marks the first time that I use a multiple part storyline. This will later be repeated by the climactic chapters of Rocky Relationships, Shatter: parts 1-3. **

**The next segment of DD: EE will be a "Pros and Cons" section, where I list the plusses of Double Date, and also the drawbacks and mistakes, such as forgetting to include Riku, or even mention him. See you next time.**


End file.
